1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste powder recovering device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally known waste powder recovering devices for use in an image forming apparatus, having configurations as follows.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 5-23437 discloses a waste powder recovering device in which spiral portions of conveying means housed inside a waste powder recovery container are independently disposed, so that waste powder can be uniformly accumulated in the waste powder recovery container.
Alternatively, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-161124 discloses a waste powder recovering device in which a spiral portion of conveying means housed inside a waste powder recovery container is formed only on a side of a toner recovery port in a projection region of a full-state detector, so that interference with rotation of the conveying means can be prevented.
However, in each of the above-described waste powder recovering devices, the spiral portion is not wholly but partly disposed, and therefore, the waste powder is partly conveyed toward a rotary shaft. As a result, the waste powder is insufficiently dispersed in a direction perpendicular to a conveyance direction. In a wide recovery container, the waste powder is not recovered in a uniform manner.